Love Sick
by ScarletSutcliff
Summary: This takes place directly after "Three's a Crowd." When Discord falls victim to an illness. He is put in the care of his secret love Fluttershy. He then hatches a plan to show her just how much he loves her. Disclaimer: I do not own the image.


"I'm so glad that you're back from your trip Fluttershy, just your presence here is making me feel so much better," Discord hummed in a sick, raspy voice. Twilight rolled her eyes, wondering what Fluttershy could see in such a ridiculous being. Discord sneered, maybe he could get under her fur just one more time.

"I was just wondering, could I trouble you for just one more thing?"

"No!" Twilight interrupted bluntly.

"What?" Discord cooed in a mock innocent tone. "I was simply going to ask for a teeny, tiny glass," He paused, "of water" A smirk crawled, literally crawled, across Discord's face. Twilight threw a purple hoof to her face and stormed out, along with the others, except for Fluttershy who was in the midst of pouring Discord a glass of water.

"Here you go, Discord," Fluttershy handed him the glass through a latch in his protective health bubble. He took the glass and smiled gratefully.

"Oh Fluttershy, you are the only pony who truly understands me," He hummed staring at the ceiling, glass in hand, a dreamy smile plastered to his face. The daffodil pony blushed.

"Well I'm glad that if anypony understands you, it's me," Fluttershy said sweetly. Discord sneezed, causing his grin to fall into a disgruntled mask, very uncharacteristic to him.

"Oh Discord, I feel awful that you're in such misery, Is there anything that I can do to help?" Fluttershy pressed herself into the bubble with misty eyes. Discord's smile returned.

"Well there is one thing," Discord answered. He pulled a giant pink petal out of thin air and stuck it through the latch. Fluttershy took the leaf gingerly, examining it. Discord took notice of how delicately she did things, her grace was something that marveled him. Grace was something he never had. Discord shook the thought and continued to explain the strange leaf's purpose.

"Mix this magical flower with boiled water to make an elixir that will cure this terrible illness I've succumbed too," Discord pouted, throwing a paw to his forehead. Fluttershy face lit up with pure joy as she rushed to the kitchen to brew up the cure. Discord sat back and grinned thinking of how caring and sweet Fluttershy was. He had never felt the way he did when he was around Fluttershy. No one had ever cared about him the way that she did, and believe it or not, he would do anything to keep her near him. In fact, the bubble seperating him from Fluttershy was almost to much to bear. He only wished to hold her close to him, but he had to retrain himself so that she wouldn't catch this sickness. Although, Discord smirked at his next thought, the role-reversal of getting to take care of Fluttershy instead of her taking care of him was a beautiful scenario. Discord quickly devised a plan.

"Here you are Discord," Fluttershy sung with pure delight, holding the steaming cup out to Discord. Discord quickly made his bubble disappear, sneezed, and gulped down the elixir as quickly as he could. When he brought down the cup, he saw that the illness had already began to fade out of him and take effect on his dear Fluttershy. He face had lost all color and her eyes were glazed over. Discord faked a surprised gasp.

"Oh Fluttershy, you look awful!" Discord declared pulling the daffodil pony into his arms, causing her to produce an overly adorable sneeze. Discord giggled to himself at that. "We simply must get you into bed."

"Ah, ah, ahchoo!" Fluttershy sneezed, sinking further into the sheets. Discord sat down beside her and placed a taloned hand on her pink hair. It felt so good to be able to touch her again.

"You should leave, I don't want to get you sick," Fluttershy murmured, then sneezed again.

"Oh heaven's no! I drank all of the elixir so I'm not leaving until you are feeling right as rain," Discord sang, making a small rain cloud rain some water into a small glass. He handed the glass to the small pony who took a small sip then handed it back. Fluttershy shivered and pulled the sheet closer to her. Discord smirked, things were going better than expected. Discord slipped under the covers and snugged up to Fluttershy. She gasped.

"D-Discord?" Fluttershy blushed, scooching away. Discord smiled warmly; his fur was surprisingly soft, not to mention warm.

"You're freezing!" Discord rambled, moving in closer, wrapping his paw around her stomach and pulling her back towards him. Fluttershy's breathing became uneven and she felt as if she was going to faint. Discord moved his head close to hers.

"Is there anything else you need, my beautiful Fluttershy? Anything at all?" Discord whispered into Fluttershy's delicate ear. She sighed as his warm breath tickled her cheeks, causing her to shiver once more. Fluttershy never wanted to admit it to anypony, not even herself, but Fluttershy loved Discord. Whether it was his confidence or his way of always being himself all the time, Fluttershy was attracted to everything that made Discord, well, Discord. Now that she knew the lengths he would go to please her, she knew that she needed to show it.

"I'll get you another blanket," Discord whispered as he started get up from the bed. Fluttershy grabbed Discord before he could get far.

"Don't leave me," Fluttershy looked up at Discord with loving eyes, pleading for him to stay. Discord smiled warmly and got back into bed, this time facing her. She smiled back.

"I want to thank you," Discord spoke softly, "For always being there for me, for taking care of me, and most of all for always believing in me." He took Fluttershy's cheek in his hand. She gratefully moved closer.

"And I want to thank you" Fluttershy said warmly, "For always being yourself."

"And I want to thank you, for always loving me," Discord whispered onto Fluttershy's muzzle. She flushed; He already knew.

"H-how did you know?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I didn't," Discord teased, giving Fluttershy an eskimo kiss, "You just told me." Fluttershy blushed all over. She couldn't believe that her feelings were out in the open. She also felt relived too, not having to keep such a tremendous secret any longer.

"And do you want to hear a secret?" Discord asked, looking into Fluttershy's teal eyes. She nodded slightly. "I love you, too." Discord leaned in.

And the new found lovers kissed.


End file.
